moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TheYellowYoshi
and welcome to Mario'n'Luigi 1.0.1's talk page! Halt Don't post anything (and I mean anything) that's inaapropriate or an insult. I'm also on chat. You may continue Hello, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the [[:Moshi Monsters lexicon] page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! PepperSupreme (talk) 22:42, December 6, 2014 (UTC) hi I can see that you are new Hi 17:24, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Heads up Please do not advertise other Wikis on this wiki. If you need technical help, there are plenty of people both here and on Central that will be happy to help. However, please don't come here looking for new members. Thanks, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 19:56, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hi, I'm not sure as of yet. I will ask around to see what the community thinks :) The unobtainable • Talk • Blog Chat UNbanning Well, I usually don't do this kind of stuff, but I really think you deserve it. You didn't do something too big, and I and most of the community are willing to forgive and allow you on the chat. It's amazing how long you've been around still, regardless. Of course, if anything bad happens, we may have to ban again, but let's hope that doesn't happen! Feel free to come on chat whenever you like. The unobtainable • Talk • Blog Mario'n'Luigi 1.0.1 (talk) 22:03, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Uploading Images reminder Hi. When uploading images it does give you a warning about existing files with the same name as naming files like 'Fizzy.png' knowing there is already one with that name will replace the existing image. If this is true please follow the warning and change the name otherwise I have to delete/reupload which isn't the best. Many thanks. :) 17:49, February 17, 2015 (UTC) --Mario Luigi 1.0.1 23:41, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: B-day You bet your cheeseballs I can come. :P (I may be late on the Friday one, though.) [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!]] Talk Blog 15:21, April 23, 2015 (UTC) HaHa I just wanted to thank you for adding them! I had only replaced a few for quality control and the HUE animation images weren't even on pages yet; only categorized. So thank you for that. Also, I saw your blog post. I will call you Yoshi from now on! [[User:PepperSupreme|'''PepPepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 23:50, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Cards I would like you to wait with the card adding however (For if you were to continue that) This is because it's easier for me to track doubles and unwanted material right now. I really want to get rid of stuff so we have a more stable amount of images. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 16:23, November 5, 2015 (UTC)